ssentaiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Lithia Tribe Princess Mei
is of the Zyurangers. She is the known as the "Warrior of Love". She is 18 years old. She was the only female member of the team. Although being young, she has a very strong sense of responsibility. Lover of nature and children. Liked fashion and changed her hairstyle frequently. Biography Zyuranger Talented and deadly with a bow and arrow, Mei is sensitive and intelligent. She also had the unique adventure of, along with Dan, being magically brainwashed into becoming a street punk. The two had a grand time of it, cheating at gambling houses, becoming gangsters, until they were finally cured by the mandrake Barza retrieved. Mei ended up being the one to defeat Dora Boogaranan, the monster they were facing. When Witch Bandora sent down a monster called Dora Guzzler, a kind of flower demon that was too powerful even for Gouryuujin and the others, Mei was able to defeat it. Like her ancestor Lithia Tribe Princess Yui had done, she lay down with a legendary lily to lure the demon. Unlike the other women, Mei was armed. Though Yui had died to capture the monster, it was Dora Guzzler who died this time. Super Sentai World Later, Mei, alongside her team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai PteraRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Mei fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The PteraRanger powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Mei's teammate Goushi received his key and saw the Gokaigers off as they left Earth. It is assumed Mei and her teammates got their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Mei, alongside her team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters As the satellite was destroyed, her team appears to retrieve their Dino Bucklers. She later fought Neo-Grifforzer with her team. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Mei in the seventh and eighth episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, as well as the first episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. The six Zyurangers appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video Game appearances Zyuranger video game Ptera Ranger Mei is the player Zyuranger in the second stage of the ''Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger'' video game. As with the other stages, Ptera Ranger begins her stage wielding the standard Ranger Gun, which can be replaced with her corresponding Legendary Weapon (Ptera Arrow) by finding the entrance to Barza's room in each stage. Each stage also contain ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well display a still of the character's mecha (Guardian Beast Pteranodon) and its specifications. At the end of the stage, the player will confront one of the main villains from the show, Mei's villain is Tottpatt. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Mei/PteraRanger: to be added PteraRanger Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast Pteranodon Arsenal *Dino Buckler *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick / Ranger Sword / Ranger Gun **Thunder Slinger *Ptera Arrow Attacks *Turn Off Attack *Rolling Arrows Ranger Key The is Mei's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The PteraRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as PteraRanger. It was also used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting against Jealousto and his Gormin Sailors. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. *Marvelous became PteraRanger as part of an all-pink Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill, Ahim became PteraRanger alongside Luka (AbareYellow) in a Pteranodon Gokai Change. The Zyuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet PteraRanger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Pink and White warrior keys by Gokai Pink and Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Mei received her key and became PteraRanger once more. Imitations A Golem Soldier was disguised as PteraRanger as part of the Fake Zyuranger. Gallery Mmpr-pinkm.png|A male version of PteraRanger as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Mei is portrayed by . As PteraRanger, her suit actor was . External links *PteraRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *PteraRanger at the Dice-O Wiki